Winner gets What?
by BoyOhBoy-CapHill
Summary: Basically, a newly wed Maria and Steve enjoying themselves on their honeymoon. All ze fluff! Enjoy!


"Come on. It'll be fun, Maria!" Steve trotted out in front of her and started up the hill, red plastic sled in tow.

She couldn't help but notice how much of a child Steve resembled now. Excited grin, bright blue eyes, red cheeks from standing out in the cold, an excited, trembling, jump in his step. Maria couldn't hold in a smile at the sight.

"Y'know I've never been sledding, Steve." She called after her husband, shooting a longing look back at their warm and cozy looking cabin - A wedding gift from Tony and Pepper -before following Steve up the hill, pulling her own green sled behind her.

"You don't need experience 'Ria! Just have to sit and ride!" Steve called back from the top of the hill, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I'm cold." Maria responded as she stopped in front of the soldier, shooting a grumpy look up at him. "I was expecting other, not so cold things."

He only grinned and reached forward to run his hands down her arms once before rolling his eyes. "Deal with it, MRS. Rogers." Steve didn't hide his grin at her new name and crouched to set up his sled before pausing and looking back at Maria. "Things like what?"

Maria smiled at him suggestively, waggling her eyebrows slightly. "Dunno. Video games. That hot cocoa that you make that tastes amazing," she grinned then, "Sex."

Steve's eyes darkened slightly for a moment before he narrowed them and turned back to his sled, "You're so lazy, 'Ria."

She sent a kick of powder at him with a huff. Not that she was lazy. Sex was no lazy act. She just wasn't one for outdoor entertainment. Never was.

But she tolerated it. For Steve.

"Okay. So. We're going to have a race." Steve remarked as he took Maria's sled from her and set it beside his. Then he proceeded to plop down in his own, looking up at Maria expectantly after a moment.

She sighed and went to settle herself in her sled. "Winner gets what?"

"Sex." He responded almost immediately. "Loser gets what?"

"Sex." She responded almost immediately. Then she looked up him, scowling. "You think I'll lose."

Steve only grinned at her again. Then there was a short silent moment as the two braced themselves.

Maria discreetly reached into the snow next to her, scooping up a handful before settling back in her sled.

"Okay. Ready.." Steve started with a confident smirk, staring ahead at the bottom of the hill in front of the back porch of the cabin. "Set.."

"Go!" Maria interrupted Steve with a shout as she suddenly flung the snowball at him. Hitting the soldier square in the face as she took off in a head start.

"He-ey!" Maria frantically pushed herself down the hill at Steve's exclamation, trying to get as far from the impending return snowball as possible.

Steve yelled down the hill as he sped himself up after her. But Maria only tuned out his words, focusing on get out of his throwing range.

"Hah! You won't be able to hit me back this far you los-" Maria was interrupted when a large snowball was suddenly flung into the back of her head, sending the former SHIELD commander face first into a snowdrift at the bottom of the hill.

Steve slid to a halt next to Maria with a triumphant laugh. She huffed at him from the ground.

"I still won." She muttered, slowly lifting herself to her knees next to Steve.

The super-soldier only waggled his eyebrows at her before beginning to slide off his sled and standing up. "You can have sex after another race. I have to win."

Stubborn man, she thought. Maria groaned up at him, "But I'm coold." He ignored her. She reached for another snowball as he walked away.

It was a perfect shot to his ass.

Maria couldn't hold in a laugh as Steve whirled around with a growl. But before she knew it, he was rubbing her face in the snow.

"Ge-ez! Get off me Rogers!" Maria flailed in the snow under the super-soldier's weight, managing to fling snow into his face.

Steve rolled off her and into the snow next to her, chuckling triumphantly. Maria quickly capitalized on that and grabbed a handful of snow to shove down his shirt as she straddled his hips.

Steve let out a hitched gasp, beginning to struggle under the woman.

There, now he knew how she felt. Soaked and cold and sticky.

"Inside. Now." She demanded when the soldier sat up, grasping at her hips to keep her from escaping. He gave her a hard kiss.

"Lazy. Unbelievable. Stubborn," He pecked her lips between words, "Spoiled!"

Now it was Maria's turn to gasp in surprise as a handful of snow found itself shoved down the back of her shirt.

"Geez, Steve!" She growled.

But she didn't have time to fight back. Steve had already begun to stand, lifting Maria in his arms and heading back towards the cabin.

"Just can't say no to me. I am spoiled." Maria muttered smugly into Steve's neck, suppressing a shiver when her wet sweater stuck to her back.

"Rotten." He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

And even through the sticky wet clothes, Maria couldn't help but feel warm.

She'd never felt this warm until Steve came along. It was the best kind of warm.

And the wedding had only made it better.

Maria felt... Needed. Happy. Loved.

And she could tell Steve felt the same. The way he looked at her said it all.

"I love you." Maria breathed up at Steve, a wide smile taking over her face.

Steve grinned back widely. "I love you too."

* * *

This was just an old tumblr post I wrote for CaptanHill Secret Santa last year.

Sorry, I'm not the best at writing CaptainHill..

I do hope you enjoyed this though!


End file.
